


bits & bobs

by encogis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Harry, Don't like this shit don't read, Dubious Consent, Gonna have loads of pairings, Harry is Hot, M/M, Panties, Sex, ass eating, harry wears girl clothes, loads more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encogis/pseuds/encogis
Summary: Harry has recently realised he likes wearing girly clothes and underwear. The population of Hogwarts also realise they like Harry wearing girly clothes and underwear.Gonna be lots of sex
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	bits & bobs

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i was gonna update im in love with my ex wives husband but i was inspired. sorry.

Harry woke up to an owl on the edge of his bed. Predictably, one of the boys had left the dorm window open during the night, and although he couldn’t feel the draft in the small cuboid of his bed, he was sure the dorm was freezing on the other side of his curtains. Not remembering what he had ordered, he leaned over and took the parcel from the claws of the owl, reaching out of his curtains to grab some dried beetle off of his desk to tip the bird. It hooted in thanks and flew off the bed, and out of the window.

Looking down at his package, Harry suddenly became excited. He remembered ordering these specific items in Diagon Alley.

One day, while he was getting his robes fitted at Madam Malkin’s, Harry asked Madam Malkin a question she never would have expected. “Uh, excuse me, Madam, but do you know if boys are allowed to wear skirts at Hogwarts?” He asked shyly, not making eye contact. Although taken aback at first, Madam Malkin smiled, understanding why Harry was asking and explained to him that there was nothing in the dress code that didn’t allow it. Still embarrassed, Harry asked if he could purchase school skirts instead of the trousers he normally wore. After another quick fitting, Harry was sent on his way with his new school uniform, as well as a few other outfits to wear on the weekends. Walking down a small alley with some smaller stores, Harry was captivated by a shop selling all sorts of lingerie. Entering as discreetly as possible, he looked around and found some stuff he wanted, as well as some stuff he wanted to get Hermione for her birthday. Not being sure if everything would fit him, or Hermione, he ordered his own stuff custom made and guessed what size Hermione would be. 

Now sat on his bed at Hogwarts with the package in his hand, Harry realised it had only been about 3 days since he’d ordered the items. Hermione’s one were tucked in the bottom of his truck, until her birthday. Opening his package, Harry squealed in delight. In his box he had four different panties, three of which were satin and one which was lace. 

One pair of the satin panties was emerald green, to match his eyes, whilst the other two were golden and red, to represent house pride. The pair of lace ones were black, with a little bow on the back. They were all so adorable and Harry couldn’t wait to try them on.

“Oi, Harry!” He heard a familiar Irish accent call from outside his curtains, “Wake up or you’ll be late for breakfast on the first day of 5th year!”

“I’ll be down soon Seamus. Don’t wait up!” Harry replied, casting a quick tempus to check the time. He had just enough time to get changed and run down to the main hall if he wanted to eat anything. Waiting until all of the boys had left the dorm, Harry got out of bed and went fishing in his trunk to find his school robes. He put on his shirt, tie and knee-high socks before finally putting on his new skirt, which went about mid-thigh. He could tell instantly that he felt much more comfortable in a skirt than trousers, and was about to leave the dorm after a quick once over in the mirror when he realised he wasn’t wearing any underwear!

Running back over to his bed, Harry quickly picked up the pair of green satin panties and put them on, revelling in how smooth their were as he slid them up his legs, settling them into place around his small crotch and rounded arse. He let out a small, breathy moan at the sensation, however it wasn’t very long lived as he remembered he had to get downstairs for breakfast. Chucking on a cute pair of boots, Harry left the dorm and ran out of the empty common room, using his decent athleticism to get him to the hall quickly. 

By the time he arrived, the hall was mostly full, being only 15 minutes before classes start. He made his way over to his friends at the Gryffindor table, receiving a few weird looks from some Hufflepuffs. Overall, no one really seemed to care about Harry’s attire. The only notable thing about Harry was that his parents had died in a car crash when he was a baby, and a skirt wasn’t going to change his visibility by that much. 

Sitting down next to Ron, Harry received a few cat calls from his dormmates. “Bloody hell, Harry. That’s a bold look,” Dean stated in surprise, “Some kind of dare?”

Harry shook his head, replying, “Just thought I’d change it up a bit. Does it look bad or something?” Everyone shook their heads, Hermione even reassuring him that he looks great. He smiled in response to the compliment and grabbed a slice of toast. He listened in to his friends conversations whilst he ate, with Ron passing him his timetable. He discovered that he had a free period first, unlike all of his friends who had Astronomy. Cursing himself for being the only one not to pick it, he waved his friends goodbye as he walked towards the library, hoping to waste time with some early studying. However, halfway through his journey, down an empty corridor, he was stopped by a taunting voice.

“Well if it isn’t Potter,” Malfoy cooed, waiting for the black haired boy to turn around, “turning into a girl now since none of them wanted to date you?”

Harry turned to face him, giving him an annoyed look. “Sod off, Malfoy, it’s none of your business.” He turned around and started to walk away again, but Malfoy had already caught up to him, grabbing his arm.

“Tut tut. I might have to deduct some points for your horrible attitude and blatant disregard for the school dress code. This skirt is clearly too short. How many points should I take away?” Clearly, since becoming a prefect, Malfoy had let the power get to his head. Before Harry could respond, Malfoy stated, “Maybe if you let me take a look what you got on underneath I might take you off the hook.” Just as long as it took Harry to process the words in his brain, Draco’s hands had moved underneath Harry’s skirt, groping his ass cheeks. Harry spluttered in protest, unable to form words.

“Panties, huh? Always knew you were a sissy, Potter. Let me take a closer look, then.” Harry’s whole body felt weak and he couldn’t push Malfoy away as he pressed him against the wall, ass facing toward him. Malfoy bent down behind Harry, using one hand to push up his skirt so that he could get a full view of his ass. With his freehand, he grabbed one of his ass cheeks, kneading it slowly with appreciation. A quiet moan escaped Harry’s lips before he moved his hand to cover his mouth, embarrassed Malfoy had gotten such a reaction out of him. “Why are you doing this, Malfoy?”

Malfoy just smirked back, moving his hand to give attention to Harry’s other cheek. He moved his head upwards, biting down softly at the bottom of Harry’s arse. Harry felt weak at the knees, unused to these sensations. Moving his hand underneath the fabric, Malfoy felt between Harry’s crack, ghosting over his hole, causing Harry to shake. “Stop it, dickhead!” Harry argued, trying to move but still failing. 

“But you just looked so inviting wearing such a slutty outfit. Surely you knew this would happen?” Malfoy replied, giving more attention to Harry’s arse than to Harry himself. He squeezed both cheeks at the same time, amazed at how squishy they were. “I’ll tell you what. If you let me eat you out, I’ll let you go. Sound good?”

“What the fuck Malfo-” Harry started to reply before he ws cut off my a tongue circling his hole. 

“Didn’t sound like a no to me.” Malfoy smirked, his hand holding the panties out of the way as he tongued Harry’s ass. Harry whined as Malfoy pushed his tongue in, circling it slowly. He moved around a few times before pulling his tongue back out and slamming it back in.

“Oh, fuck! Malfoy!” Harry moaned at the sensation, not sure as to how he should feel. Malfoy continued to fuck Harry with his tongue, slowly getting faster. Harry was slowly growing harder, already having a boner by the time Malfoy was tongue-fucking him. Harry slowly found himself pushing his ass back onto Malfoy’s tongue, fucking himself on it. This continued for several minutes, until Harry found his orgasm building up. “I’m gonna cum, Malfoy. Oh my god, I’m about to cum with your tongue in my ass-”

Harry let out a loud moan as he came, riding Malfoy’s tongue as he squirted out into his new panties. As Harry was panting, Malfoy stood up and gave Harry a lustful look. “I’ll be back for more, later. And you won’t have time to change those panties, second period is now starting. Have fun.” He left with one final smirk.

Harry stood alone in the empty corridor, cum stain on the front of his panties and the back half hanging off, head full of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is always welcome. i know my writings bad so i appreciate constructive criticism


End file.
